bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hitoshi Shinso
|eng voice= Jarrod Greene |image gallery= Yes }} is a student in U.A.'s General Department from Class 1-C. Appearance Hitoshi Shinso is a young man with tall, messy purple hair and purple eyes. His eyes have very dark bags underneath them, and he also appears to lack eyelashes completely. He has jagged teeth and is relatively tall compared to other students at U.A. Personality Hitoshi is a very stoic and straightforward person with an innate ability to spark conversation with anyone. This is showcased when he nearly tricks Izuku into talking to him not only after the Cavalry Battle''My Hero Academia Anime'': Episode 19, but during their match in the finals as well. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 20 Regardless of having his Quirk referred to as evil throughout his life, Hitoshi desires to become a Hero more than anything. He has a deep longing to become a Pro-Hero and disprove everyone who has doubted his heroic intent.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 20 Not only does he want to refute those who shame his abilities, but he also aspires to usurp students who walk the path towards becoming a Pro-Hero, as he wished to. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 20 He also appears to be Quite resentful to those with Quirks more practical for becoming Pro-Heroes. He constantly berated Izuku for being blessed with a "heroic Quirk" during their match.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 20 History In Junior High, Hitoshi was constantly told that due to his Quirk's nature, he was suited to becoming a villain. Although he kept his ambition to become a hero, Hitoshi became resentful to those with Quirk's more accepted by society. Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc When a crowd blocks Class 1-A's exit, Katsuki Bakugo claims the crowd is their to scout the competition and Hitoshi walks to the front of the crowd. He confronts Katsuki directly and explains that although he desired to be in the Hero Course, he was forced to take a different path. With the U.A. Sports Festival approaching, Hitoshi and other students will have the opportunity to usurp students in the Hero Course. After explaining this, Hitsohi says that he is not there to scout, he is there to declare war.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 23My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 15 Weeks later, Hitoshi and his general studies course classmates take the field for the opening ceremony. Afterwards, Hitoshi participates in the Obstacle Race, avoiding Shoto Todoroki's ice while being carried by other kids,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24 and places twenty-seventh.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 16 Having qualified for the Cavalry Battle, Shinso teams up with Nirengeki Shoda, Yuga Aoyama, and Mashirao Ojiro and brainwashes them as well.Boku no Hero Academia Anime: Episode 17 By the end of the Cavalry Battle, Team Shinso places third after Hitoshi uses his Quirk to brainwash Team Tetsutetsu and steal their points. Afterwards, he thanks his "teammates" for their hard work.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 18 The final round of the festival is revealed to be a One on One Fighting Tournament. Hitoshi's tries to confront Izuku Midoriya, his matchup for the first round, but Mashirao warns the latter not to respond to the formers provocations. When their match begins, Hitoshi provokes Izuku into talking by insulting Mashirao and brainwashes him.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 19 Now that he has taken control of Izuku with his Quirk, Hitoshi orders him to leave the ring and Izuku proceeds to do so. However, before Izuku goes out of bounds, Izuku uses his Quirk to break his own fingers and free himself of Hitoshi's control. Hitoshi tries to get Izuku to speak, but eventually realizes that Mashirao must have warned him before the match. Izuku tries to push Hitoshi out, but he punches Izuku twice to break his hold. He continues to try and force a reaction out of Izuku by talking about how his Quirk puts him at a disadvantage and how Izuku is blessed to have a heroic. Then Hitoshi goes to push Izuku out of bounds, but Izuku counters and shoulder throws Hitoshi out of the ring.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 33 Having lost, Hitoshi appears to be greatly irritated. Izuku tries to console him by asking what's driving him to become a hero, but Hitoshi says it's simply what his heart longs for and leaves the ring. Despite his loss, Hitoshi is greeted by his classmates praises, as well as the praises of several viewing Pro-Heroes. Having been encouraged, Hitoshi tells Izuku that even though he lost, he will still become a better pro than everyone in the hero course. When Izuku responds, Hitoshi brainwashes him temporarily and then stops to warn Izuku not to let his guard down. Hitoshi then tells Izuku not to lose and walks away''Boku no Hero Academia Manga:'' Chapter 34My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 20Once the festival concludes, Hitoshi joins Class 1-B in watching the award ceremony.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 25 School Trip Arc Hitoshi was walking along with Shota while ignoring a waving Izuku.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 Quirk and Abilities : Hitoshi's Quirk allows him to mind control people who verbally respond to him and, as a result, they will be forced to do whatever he wants. However, this Quirk will not activate (regardless of whether people verbally respond to him or not) if he doesn't will it. Battles U.A. Sports Festival Arc *Izuku Midoriya vs. Hitoshi Shinso: Lose Relationships Izuku Midoriya Hitoshi claimed to be jealous of Izuku's Quirk, as it gives him combat efficiency. On the other hand, Izuku understands Hitoshi's situation as he himself was considered unfavorable due to having no Quirk. Before their battle in the Sports, Hitoshi and Izuku were hostile to each other, but after their battle, Hitoshi seems to have gained respect for Izuku, telling him not to lose too pitifully while Izuku respects Hitoshi's goal to enter the Department of Heroics. Katsuki Bakugo Due to Katsuki's attitude towards the non-Class 1-A people, Hitoshi misinterpreted the Department of Heroics as arrogant people. Mashirao Ojiro Hitoshi may not like Mashirao, as he called him a "monkey" when attempting to provoke Izuku into attacking him. Hitoshi brainwashed Mashirao into teaming up with him in the Human Cavalry Battle. After being brainwashed by Hitoshi, Mashirao begins to dislike Hitoshi and resigns from the tournament event to save his dignity, which Hitoshi claimed to think was foolish. Trivia *Hitoshi's name is comprised of the kanji for , , , and . **''Shinsō'' is also similar in pronounce to the name of the organ . *In the First Popularity Poll, Hitoshi ranked 12th and ranked 14th in the second poll, which currently makes him the most popular student outside of Class 1-A. *Hitoshi likes cats and bicycling. *According to the Jump Festa 2017 interview with Kohei Horikoshi, Shinso is expected to have some interesting development in the future. *Hitoshi ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Shinso's purple hair and mind control abilities may be a reference to the Marvel comics supervillain The Purple Man. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "Maybe I failed this time, but... I'm not giving up. I'll show them I've got what it takes to make the hero course, and I'll become a '''greater' hero than all of you."''My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 34, Page 6 *(To Izuku Midoriya) "You can't help what your heart longs for..." References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:General Department Students Category:Emitters Category:Sports Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Characters from Saitama